winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Winx Club - Episode 404
|pe = The Last Fairy on Earth |ne = Mitzi's Present}} Love & Pet is the fourth episode of the fourth season of Winx Club. Synopsis Business at the pet shop picks up, but there is trouble with the Specialists when they learn the Winx have made some new, handsome friends. The fairies have other matters on their mind, though, as they race to find the last fairy. Plot The Wizards of the Black Circle arrive on Gardenia, disgusted at their surroundings. Police officers question what they were doing and hope to help them should they be lost, but the Wizards scare them off and begin their search of the last fairy. At their shop, a day before its grand opening, Tecna is amazed by the internet, discovering its multiple uses. Faragonda gets in contact with Bloom and Tecna to discuss the mission. The two express their hopes that Love & Pet will spread appreciation and familiarity towards magic to the civilians on Earth. They also update her on their progress in finding the last fairy which is, well, still in progress. Faragonda reminds them that if the Wizards of the Black Circle get to her first the Earth dimension will be in great peril and become an unbearable place to live. Meanwhile, the last fairy herself is sleeping and has a dream. She meets a mysterious woman who reaches out to her but then disappears. The grand opening day arrives for Love & Pet and the Winx open up their shop. Though nobody had shown up despite all the fliers that had been sent out. Tecna finds another solution - the internet - and creates a website which enables others to download their magic pets. The online advertisements work their magic and soon Love & Pet starts to become more popular as people start pouring in. Bloom reunites with her ex-boyfriend, Andy. Bloom learns some new things about him; he got contacts and has his own band. Andy invites the Winx to the Frutti Music Bar where his band would be playing. The Specialists arrive on Gardenia, but they stand out due to their uniforms. A confused Riven questions why these people were giving them weird looks. Riven dislikes Gardenia and wants to go back to Magix but Sky reminds them that they were there for the Winx. Sky trades in his Seal of Eraklyon for money and an apartment. The Winx watch Andy and his band perform at the Frutti Music Bar. After their gig, Musa shows off her musical skills, putting Andy's band in awe. The Specialists are also at the Frutti Music Bar. Riven gets jealous as Musa shows off, and Sky gets jealous as well when Bloom kisses Andy on the cheek. The rest of the girls enjoy smoothies, ice cream, and fruit salad as they did not have these products in Magix. Stella asks for another round of smoothies stating it was good for her hair. The last fairy, her name revealed to be Roxy, works at the Frutti Music Bar with her dad and makes the drinks. Artu, her dog, gets upset by the loud noise and she calms him down releasing positive energy that is sensed by the Winx. Because Roxy is knelt behind the bar, they mistaken another girl for releasing positive energy and go after her, but the Wizards of the Black Circle beat them to it. The Winx and the Wizards fight each other, and the Specialists intervene. After they discover the girl was not the right one, the fight is over. The Winx and Specialists have a quarrel over trust and both walk away, however, Nabu and Aisha look back at each other and finally walk away. Major Events *The Specialists arrive on Earth. *Love & Pet turns into a success. *The Winx and the Specialists get into a fight. Debuts *Morgana *Klaus *Andy *Mark *Rio *Elena *Frutti Music Bar *Interdimensional Modem *Particle Dematerializer *Seal of Eraklyon Characters Major Characters *The Winx **Bloom **Stella **Flora **Musa **Tecna **Aisha *Earth Fairies **Roxy **Morgana (dream) Recurring Characters *The Specialists **Sky **Brandon **Helia **Riven **Timmy **Nabu Minor Characters *Enemies **Wizards of the Black Circle ***Ogron ***Gantlos ***Anagan ***Duman *Humans **Andy **Rio **Mark **Klaus **Elena **Elena's Mother *Animals **Artu **Kiko *Fairy Pets **Coco **Ginger **Pepe **Chicko **Belle **Milly Spells Used *Ocean of Light - Used by Stella against Ogron but failed. *Luxuriant Ivy - Used by Flora against Anagan but failed. Songs Cinélume *Winx Are Back *Superheroes Nickelodeon *Winx, You're Magic Now *Superheroes Scripts *Cinélume *Nickelodeon Trivia *The two villains in the game Tecna was playing - one bears a strong resemblance to Valtor and the other was seen in "Hallowinx!" as a fortune teller and party goer at Mitzi's Halloween party. *Tecna's homepage link is similar to the official Winx Club website at the time, www.winxclub.com Mistakes *Faragonda's pupils are white at one point. It then turns black and so does her eye color itself when they are normally a deep blue color. *When Flora puts Pepe into the display pen, she is wearing her earrings. *In one scene, Flora and Musa were seen briefly wearing their Love & Pet uniforms before Stella had presented them. **In the same scene, Flora is missing her highlights (though there are plenty of times after that). *There are times in which Stella's hair is not in pigtails while in her work uniform. *There are times where Tecna is suddenly wearing a yellow earring. *Bloom is in her civilian clothes when she is supposed to be wearing her work uniform in one scene. Winx Club - Episode 404 Mistake (1).jpg|Flora is wearing earrings. Winx Club - Episode 404 Mistake (2).jpg|Musa and Flora are already wearing their work uniforms, and Flora's missing highlights. Ep404Mistake.png|Tecna has a yellow earring. Quotes Category:Episodes Category:Winx Club Category:Season 4 (Winx Club) Category:Rai Dub Category:Nickelodeon Category:Cinélume Category:Season 4 Episodes (Winx Club) Category:Winx Club Episodes